


Potions

by kryptonvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonvers/pseuds/kryptonvers
Summary: Kara is gonna try for Hufflepuff's Quidditch team and Maggie Sawyer is the captain. Alex finds out her new roommate is Lena Luthor.





	Potions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic! All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Hope you like it!

It was a long day, Alex kept walking around in her room, impatient because the days wouldn't pass sooner, all she wanted was to come back to Hogwarts and be her true self, without worrying about how people would react if they knew she could do magical things. 

“Alex, did you pack yet?” Kara said after entering and showing her older sister an old robe of Alex’s house, Slytherin.  
“Oh wow Kara where did you find this?” Alex said enthusiastically. “ I feel nostalgic now, I think this was my first one.’’  
“For some reason it was in my wardrobe, so here you go.” Alex smirked debating if she should or not mock her little sister.  
“I mean, I knew you liked my house but I didn't think you would actually steal my things” Alex said after using the wingardium leviosa spell to keep her clothes floating over her bag.  
“Wh..at are you talking about, I love my house!” The younger sister defended herself quickly and grabbed Alex’s wand running away from her room as fast as she could.  
“No! Kara! Come back here!” Alex sighed angrily and ran after her sister. “I know you have a crush on that girl from Slytherin don't even try to hide it!’’ Kara stopped running immediately and blushed trying to avoid eye contact and used a spell to lock the door behind her. After the door closed Kara felt more comfortable responding without her sisters eyes on her. “ I have no idea what you are talking about! I will give your wand back when you apologize.” That never worked, Alex always found a way to get what she wanted, a true Slytherin after all.

Their bond was one of the strongest in the family, Kara was adopted when she was 10 years old but from the first time they talked, there was an obvious connection between them that surprised even their parents. Of course it took them awhile to get used to sharing everything, especially when it came to magic, their parents were worried Kara would feel left out of all the magical aspects of the family but she was always interested in their story. She was the happiest person alive when her Hogwarts letter finally came, she hugged Alex first, thanking her for being so understanding of Kara’s fear of not being acknowledged. They all celebrated that night, Kara kept asking Alex how everything worked and what the sorting hat would ask, she couldn't stop wondering how amazing her life would be and all the things she would learn about magic.

 

Alex Danvers was one of the smartest students, there was no subject she wasn’t great at, but she felt a huge pressure on succeeding because of her parents, her mom, Eliza, was a Ravenclaw legend, she knew everything there was to know about potions. Everybody thought Alex was going to be sorted into Ravenclaw because of her wisdom and creativity, but Alex was determined to be her own person and to be successful in any house she was put on. And when it came to the sorting hat to take Alex’s wishes into consideration, she picked Slytherin. Slytherins are ambitious, make great strong leaders, are big on self-preservation, resourcefulness and cleverness. Alex was ready to be the best she could be and the most focused student the teachers would ever come across.

Her dad, Jeremiah was a keeper for Slytherin’s quidditch team for several years, and kept campaigning for Alex to try for the team, maybe this year she would give it a try. During vacation she borrowed her mom’s old books, just so she could be ahead of everybody when they introduced new topics of transfigurations and charms. 

 

Finally the day to be back at Hogwarts came and Alex and Kara were more than ready, after saying goodbye to their parents they both gathered their bags and went to platform 9 3/4. Kara and Alex distanced themselves when they entered the train to sit with their friends from their houses.  
Alex was buying some candy when someone approached her from behind. “Those are awful, tell me you are not eating that.” Surprised by the intervention Alex rolled her eyes and when she turned around she was caught of guard, the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, stared deep in her eyes. Maggie laughed at how Alex’s reaction changed from annoyed to shy when she turned around. “ I’m Maggie, nice to meet you.” Alex looked confused then realized where she knew the name Maggie from. “Are you Maggie Sawyer? Captain of Hufflepuff's Quidditch team?”  
“That would be me yes, I am that popular? Also, your name is?” Maggie smiled and asked for a chocolate frog for the lady that was still at the hall waiting for more orders. “Oh! I’m Alex Danvers, I just know you because my sister is gonna try to get in the team this year.” The moment Alex said that she regretted it completely, she sounded conceited and didn't use her words correctly. Maggie looked a bit disappointed but kept smiling.  
“Oh, that makes sense..Well, nice to meet you Alex, I will try not to judge new members based on family.” Alex was in shock, and just looked at Maggie trying to figure out what to say next. “I was just kidding Alex, don't worry about it, I will be extra nice to your sister.” Alex sighed in relief and laughed loudly. “Oh, okay, th..ank you.”  
“Here, take this, this is great, unlike what you just bought. Consider this as me helping you out.” Maggie extended her hand giving Alex the chocolate frog she had just bought.  
Alex almost didn't accept it but Maggie made sure to put it on her hand. “See you around, Danvers” Alex thanked her quickly still trying to process what just happened but Maggie was already making her way back into her seat. 

 

Maggie Sawyer caught her off guard, Alex was known for never being impressed or blown away by anything, she also had a problem when people were too forward, but apparently not when it comes to beautiful girls. After arriving in the common room Alex couldn’t stop looking at Maggie, when they finally made eye contact Alex dropped her bread inside of the bowl of soup making a mess and threatening everybody that laughed at her.  
“If you don’t stop laughing right now I will personally hide some deadly potions in your cups” Everybody went dead silent, all they could hear was Kara’s laugh from her table. Alex looked like she was gonna kill her sister but continued eating her food, refusing to look at Maggie’s face for a long time. After the banquet ended they were all directed back into their dorms and Alex was surprised when she found out she had a new roommate.  
The girl had her back to the door and kept unpacking while Alex slowly entered the room, after she organized her clothes on the bed she turned around to introduce herself.  
“Hey, I’m Lena Luthor, I was assigned to this room I hope it isn't a problem for you.” Lena smiled playing with her fingers nervously. Alex managed to avoid gasping when Lena revealed herself. I can’t believe my little sister’s crush is now my roommate. “Hey Lena, I am Alex Danvers, If you don't snore there is no problem at all.” They both talked for quite a long time during the night and got to know each other briefly, Alex couldn't wait to tell Kara just to tease her about it, Lena made a positive impression on Alex, they both shared passion about their studies and Lena seemed pure of heart, at least that's what she got from these 2 hours speaking, but Alex Danvers was never one to trust on someone at first contact, she always had one feet on the ground and made sure to observe and analyze every part of the conversation to be sure she isn't missing anything. 

7 am. Time for the first class of potions, Alex and Lena were the first ones to arrive, they both introduced themselves to Professor Horace, he of course, had high expectations of Alex because of her mom. He taught Eliza when she was a student at Hogwarts and she held the title of best student of him till this day. They talked for a little bit until everybody arrived. Kara spotted Alex and directed herself to sit next to her sister.

“Hey, I got a new roommate, can you guess who it is?” Alex said trying to hold a smile, she kept preparing the materials for their assignment.

“I have no idea” Kara looked around and her eyes stopped in Lena’s direction, she was also looking at them which made things even more awkward from her point of view. Lena just smiled and continued talking to someone next to her, Kara was definitely not paying attention to them.  
“ Oh my god, Alex, It’s Lena isn’t it?” Alex laughed and just nodded with her head.  
“Have you ever even talked to her before? Alex whispered trying not to draw attention to them.  
“ Yes, I already told you, she was the one that helped me pick up my books from the floor the day I was in a rush. The only thing I said was thank you, it was also our last day so we didn’t get to talk after. I can’t believe she is your roommate, what a small world.  
“ We talked a little last night, her favorite subject is also potions so you better start getting good at it sis.” Kara rolled her eyes and focused on her notebook trying to imitate the potion the professor had shown earlier that day.  
“ Wait, how did you know her name was Lena if you two didn’t exchange names that day?” Alex questioned with a raised eyebrow. Kara blushed immediately and coughed.  
“ Well, I might have followed her a little that day and overheard someone calling her.” She whispered trying not to look at Alex’s face, she knew she would get mocked over that later.  
“ You did what?!” Alex realized she said that too loud and went back to whispering again.

“She made quite an impression on you then.” Kara smiled shyly and nodded her head, Alex turned around and saw that Lena was looking at them. “And I bet you made a good impression on her as well. She is looking over here.” Alex turned around again and was surprised by smoke coming out of Kara’s potion. “ And maybe that is why she is looking over here! Kara you put too much knotgrass!” Alex rushed to help and undo the mistake, Kara was obviously distracted and potions was definitely not her passion.  
“OH..no” Kara stepped back and let Alex do her thing. The professor was next to them in a minute.  
“What went wrong Miss..? He asked looking at Kara’s frustrated face.  
“Danvers, Sir. I put too much knotgrass I guess.”  
“Danvers? Oh of course! I almost forgot Alex had a sister. Nice to meet you Kara. Keep trying, you’ll learn easy, it’s in the family.” As soon as he finished his sentence Alex’s eyes were on Kara, trying to figure out if she got offended or sad by those words. Kara smiled and looked at Alex, she took a deep breath. “Yes sir.” The professor moved across the room to help another struggling student with a question.  
“Hey, you okay?” Alex whispered touching Kara’s arm.  
“Yeah, of course, I am part of the family Alex, you don’t need to worry about me feeling like an outcast. I just don’t think he knows I’m adopted but it’s fine, I kinda prefer it like that, is that bad?” Alex dropped her notebook on the table to hold Kara’s hand.  
“ Of course it’s not a bad thing, I don’t see how that should matter to anyone, you are a powerful Danvers and that is all that matters. They both smiled and went back to working together, Alex was the first to finish the potion correctly followed by Lena with a second difference, normally Alex would get competitive but this time she didn’t mind it. Kara slapped Alex’s hand when she realized Lena was walking in their direction.  
“ She is coming here. What do I say?” Alex rolled her eyes and turned around waving at Lena.  
“Alex! Today’s class was fun right?” She looked directly in Kara’s eyes and smiled. “Hey, I’m Lena, it’s nice to properly and finally meet you clumsy girl.” Kara blushed and introduced herself trying not to ramble too much.  
“I’m Kara Danvers, I am sorry for the last time we saw each other, I barely thanked you for helping me out, I hope you didn’t get the wrong impression of Hufflepuffs.” Alex was surprised Kara was handling this so smoothly. 

“Oh no, I knew you were in a rush don’t worry about it..wait, Danvers? You two are related?” They both nodded and proceeded on walking to the common room together. Kara was playing nervously with her fingers.  
“We are sisters actually, so you will be seeing me around in your room a lot.” Alex managed to keep herself from laughing loudly. She was doing so well, she thought. Kara blushed even more after saying that and Lena smiled at her focusing on the books she was holding.  
“That’s great, I don’t mind that at all. Just don’t drop any books on my head.” Lena said letting out a laugh. “Hey, mocking my little sister is my job.” Alex said with a straight face, Lena thought she was seriously mad until she smiled and hugged Kara. “I am kidding Luthor. See you both around, I have another class to catch.” Of course Alex didn’t have another class so soon, but she was definitely not gonna stay third wheeling those two. Before she left she showed Kara a her thumbs up behind Lena. “Bye Alex” Kara said hoping her sister would walk faster before she mocked her again.  
“Well, I don’t wanna interrupt your plans so I’m gonna go too.” Lena said gathering her books and her wand from her bag.  
“ I actually don’t have plans right now, do you?” Kara bit her lip trying not to think this was too forward.  
“I was gonna study in the common room, do you wanna join me?” Kara smiled nodding her head following Lena.


End file.
